One or more embodiments of this invention pertain to fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits; more specifically, one or more embodiments of this invention relate to materials and metallization layers for structures that include solder contacts.
Solder contacts for electrical connections have been in use in electronic devices for a long time. Numerous established processes exist and are in use for fabricating such devices. Many of these processes have provided satisfactory results and few, if any, major improvements have been made to many of these established processes.
The present inventors have made one or more discoveries that may be pertinent to solder contact technology such as that for electronic devices. The one or more discoveries may have the potential to provide one or more methods, materials, and/or electronic devices that involve or use solder contact technology.